


Build-A-Princess

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim's not taking full responsibility for this idea. They all know they feel about Kon looking pretty. He's just finishing what they already startedKinktober 2019Day 11 Crossdressing





	Build-A-Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's a little like feminization? But I like crossdressing though

It was not hard to get Kon into the idea. Tim was not even surprised that Jason was into it. He was the one that went wild over the panties for Kon. Tim had only suggested it because he knew how he got when Kon was under them with panties, stockings and nothing else.

So taking it a step further was not a bad thing it was honestly expected because they knew what they liked and they had been with Kon for so long they knew how to drive him crazy. Besides this idea was one of the best ones.

It was just that more work had to go into it than usual. It was not just tossing Kon some sexy panties, stocking and boots and then devouring him. No this was a bit more work. Calling for a bit more of their other skills.

In the case of dressing up, Tim had done it before. Jason rolled his eyes and shut those who recalled it up but Jason had done it before too. this was really nothing new to them when it came down to it. Dressing up, using make up and wigs.

In their work all of them wore disguises. It was just part of their work and in investigation. In the field Tim really thought nothing of it. It was just that the field was the field and the bedroom was something else entirely.

Kon-El really did turn him inside out. Until Kon, he had never known that he could be so hungry for another person. So desperate to have and to tease. Kon worked him up but Tim was relieved he was not alone. He felt over the moon that Jason was just as bothered and worked up over Kon as him.

Sharing Kon was not a surprise to him. When he had turned his eyes on Kon he had known that Jason felt the same way he had. They had both known the kind of eyes that Kon had been watching them with so it had been easy to corner him with both of them working together.

Kon wanted them. He wanted Tim as Tim and he wanted the true Jason. Tim had wanted the true Jason too. it had taken work to get Jason to the point he could accept not just Tim but Tim as he was in the field.

Kon made them work easier. It was not a one-sided thing either. Tim loved the Kon that loved himself and Jason. He loved the Jason that loved Tim as Tim. He loved the Jason that loved Kon and was totally smitten with him. Jason spoiled Kon in bed more than Tim did.

It was pretty hard to deny Kon as it was. The way he got when they worked him open until he begged. His green eyes always did them in. the way his eyes watered when he begged. The way he would rub against them until he got what he wanted. Fuck the way his body responded to their touch and how he trusted them to mess him up.

And now they were going to dress him up. Tim was hard just thinking about it. He could not wait to see how Jason reacted. He could not wait to see how Kon would look. They were going to make him a stunning princess and then Tim was going to cum all over those pretty lips.

X

It would be a shame if Jason were to cum in his pants as he stood in the doorway. He knew he got weak around Kon when Kon looked prettier than usual. When Kon was sweet and already in the mood desperate for Jason to tease and play with him.

He had been thinking this a lot lately the more they experimented and played but Jason had not thought he would be into this but now he was. This was really doing it for him.

Kon looked a little nervous on the big bed but Jason was starstruck. Kon was sexy as he was but right now he was stunningly pretty. They had done a really good job. Besides, that long hair was really working for him. It was working for Jason’s cock too.

“What a pretty princess.” Jason breathed as he stepped into the room. Tim was right behind him and the soft moan that slipped from his lips was something that Jason understood so well. “You look so nice and ready for us.” He loved the dress, the hair and the stockings and shoes. He was conflicted to if they should leave them on or take them off. Jason wanted to mess this pretty sight up but he wanted to keep the clothes on.

“This is better than I thought.” Tim’s voice was tight as he slid off his jacket. It went over the chair and so did his shirt. Bare chested he moved to the bed before he toed off his boots. Jason bit his lip as he watched the stretch of Tim’s leathers as he leaned onto the bed. The princess was sexy but Tim’s ass always needed a moment of appreciation.

“I-I.” Kon’s face was flushed and it was seriously doing things to Jason’s cock. He winced from the strain and slid off his own jacket. He followed Tim’s example with the boots and joined them. A moment to stroke the wig that was securely on. This long black hair. Fuck, he was really into this. He liked Kon’s usual style but this hair framed his face in such a way that Jason had to react.

“What is it?” Tim lifted Kon’s gloved hand and kissed the back of it while Kon trembled. He turned Kon’s wrist over and kissed the inside of his wrist gently. “You’re a really pretty princess. Our princess. You have any idea what you looking like this is doing to me?” Tim met Jason’s eyes with a smile. “To us?” Look what you’re doing to Jason. He’s so hungry because you’re so pretty. He looks so hard that I think it might be hurting.”

It was fucking hurting. Jason rolled his eyes as he pressed closer. Kon even smelt different. They had been careful when selecting these things. Habit more than everything but now that he saw how it all fit together, Jason felt dizzy with lust. Kon was so fucking sexy and his cock was in pain.

“I want to kiss you.” Tim said softly before he did just that. Even his grip was gentle. Jason watched the careful way Tim turned Kon’s chin before he kissed him. Kon’s reaction was different. He fell into the kiss trembling and followed Tim’s lead. It was softer than most of the times they kissed and when Tim pulled away Kon had a look on his face that Jason had never seen before.

They had just unlocked something new and Jason was being driven mad by it. He slid his hand up Kon’s thighs and it brought Kon’s attention to him. “What is it princess?” He asked softly as he reached the top of the stockings. He kept his gaze locked on Kon as he flipped the dress up enough to reveal what he had been looking for.

The layers of the dress were a bit amusing but Tim helped him out by keeping them out the way. The strained purple panties were exposed to all their gazes. It made Jason wonder what had made them so damp. Seeing them? Dressing up? Or had the kiss with Tim tipped Kon over the edge this time? Whatever it was Jason was hungry for a taste.

“You’re so pretty that Jason just has to have a taste Kon.” Tim said softly as Jason lowered his head. “I can’t blame him. I want to taste too. you’re so beautiful everywhere even there between your legs.” Tim whispered.

Jason softly kissed the part of the panties that bulged the most. The shiver that went through Kon’s body made him growl a bit before he kissed it again. Kon was so turned on and wet from this. He was so pretty. Jason could feel strands from the long hair brushing against him as he softly kissed Kon’s strained panties.

He ran his tongue down Kon’s covered shaft before he moved back up and wrapped his mouth around Kon’s cock. The response was instant. The throb before Kon moaned and more precum slickened the panties. It went straight to Jason’s cock.

He hissed as he undid his pants to let his cock free. It rubbed against the bed but he ignored it and focused on Kon instead. That pretty cock was confined in such nice panties. The panties were stretched from Kon’s cock and wet because Kon was on the edge he was so hard and wet and they had not even began to really play with him.

Tim’s hand against his shoulder made Jason tear his tongue away from where he had been enjoying Kon. Tim’s eyes were heated as Kon leaned against his shoulder his face flushed and his eyes wet.

“Instead of just making him cum.” Tim said softly as his hand gently slid down Kon’s collar. Kon flinched at the move and against Jason’s hand he felt Kon’s cock twitch. “Why don’t you get the princess ready for our cocks as well. We know that’s what Kon really wants. He likes to be played with but when it comes down to it.” He looked down at Kon. “You really enjoy our cocks don’t you?”

“I go first.” Jason hissed. “I don’t think I can wait for you to make him cum four times before you let yourself cum.”

“I had plans with this pretty mouth in the first place.” Tim pulled his hand out of Kon’s dress to gently rub his lips. “This red shade really suits you. I can’t wait to see how it stains our cocks.”

“In that case.” Jason leaned back between Kon’s legs. “I’ll be getting this princess ready for us.” Kon’s whimper made his cock jerk. “Don’t worry.” He said softly. “We’ll take care of you Kon. We’ll let you cum over and over until your pretty body can’t take any more.”

X

They were going to break him. Kon’s mind was all over the place but what he did know was that his body was on fire. The way that Tim kept instructing him. Jason had tortured him with lips and tongue. Kon had wanted to cum so badly but he had never been allowed the chance.

He ran his tongue over the head of Tim’s cock as Tim slowly hissed. Behind him Jason flipped the dress over his ass again. He still had on the dress that they had picked out. They had gotten rid of the gloves and the shoes but everything else from wig and makeup to dress, stockings and panties remained. Even though the panties were a soaked mess from his precum and Tim and Jason’s saliva.

Kon whimpered when he felt Jason’s cock press against him before he groaned. He was so empty and he needed it. He needed less teasing and he needed more cock. They had promised to fuck him. He rocked back against Jason. “Jason.” He murmured before he sucked the head of Tim’s cock.

“Let’s take care of him.” Tim said softly as he rocked his hips slowly. His cock slid further into Kon’s mouth just as Jason’s first thrust drove a moan from Kon. “Fuck.”

“Princess you really enjoy.” Jason’s voice hitched as he rocked his hips. “You’re eating me up. Tim, he’s so hot and tight. The way he is clenching on me is insane too.”

“Tell me about it.” Tim purred as his cock sank further into Kon’s throat. “And he’s so eager aren’t you princess?” The way he stroked Kon’s hair made him clench around Jason’s cock. That drove a moan from the other man before he leaned hard against Kon. “Jason?”

“I can’t hold back.” Jason’s guttural voice went straight to Kon’s stomach. “I can’t go slow Tim. I want to mess our princess up so badly. I need to fuck him. He’s so pretty I can’t stand it. This dress, that hair.” Jason’s hands on his hips were so tight. “This ass.” He choked. “The way he’s sucking you Tim.” He pulled back before he thrust back in. The hard thrust made Kon gasp wetly against Tim’s cock.

“It’s alright.” Tim murmured as he rocked against Kon’s mouth. His cock was leaking against his tongue. He smeared precum all over Kon’s lips before he thrust his cock back inside. “The face he’s making. I can’t hold back either. It’s too sexy.”

“Tim.” Kon panted as the heat crawled through him. His body trembled with Jason’s thrusts. His body ached every time he tasted Tim. “Jason.” He whimpered as Jason’s thrusts targeted his insides. Jason knew where to stroke and Kon’s knees trembled. “More.” He whispered.”

“Goddamn.” Jason groaned as he sped up his thrusts. “You’re such a pretty demanding princess.” He leaned over Kon and the change in the position drove a keen from Kon’s mouth. “We can’t resist you at all. Look up.” He whispered into Kon’s ear. “Look at Tim.” Kon met Tim’s blue eyes. “Now let him cum all over that pretty face.”

Kon pulled back from sucking Tim when low moans escaped Tim’s mouth. Jason pulled off him and tilted Kon’s hips so that his thrusts targeted Kon’s sensitive spot. When Tim’s cum splashed across his lips Kon was forced to cum. His cock was still confined by the panties. He was still wearing the dress his lovers had picked for him.

But he trembled as his knees gave out. He could taste Tim as he came and he heard Jason as behind him Jason came hard deep inside of him. Kon collapsed on the bed and Jason landed on top of him. He felt warm all over but he felt happy.

“So keeping this fucking wig.” Jason murmured as he stroked the hair. “Tim you’re up next when our princess has recovered a bit. And when we clean him up. damn pretty thing he is.” Kon knew that Tim answered back but he had already fallen asleep before the response.


End file.
